Last Request
by CretianStar
Summary: Awaiting execution would make a sane man a little crazy, so what would it do to a madman? DarkHatter. Now a three parter and complete. Most definitely M rated!
1. Hatter's Madness

A/N: This was meant to be smushy and then it got dark. Quite quickly. So I really do apologise but I hope you like it!

Yeah sorry. Dark Hatter.

* * *

His delusions had become stronger. They'd embodied _her._

Since seeing her he had only got worse. His employment (he spat at the thought) to the Red Queen had only made him a little more insane.

She was sat next to him on the bench in the cell. He was chained at the ankle but she was mercifully free. He knew she was free, and that the apparition before him was nothing more but when she turned to face him, that certainty vanished. She felt so real. He could smell the slight lavender tint to her skin, feel her blond curls as she leant into him. He turned to look at the imposter woman.

"You are not real." He stated quite plainly.

"You want this version of me." She whispered in his ear. "You've been dreaming about this version of me since she left; since you realised I grew up." The seduction in her voice made him shift in his seat.

"But you are nothing more than a delusion."

"I am also part of Alice. This is Underland Hatter, we both know how these things work." She purred and moved closer, forcing him towards the wall. He was stuck, he was frozen into place especially when that dainty hand rested on his arm. "What do you want Hatter?" Her breath tickled his ear, her hair his neck as she interrupted the cacophony of screaming voices in his head.

"You." He growled, eyes switching to a jade green and 'Alice' smiled.

"Thought so." She growled and moved so she straddled him. He pressed his lips to hers and she responded as fiercely. She moved further up into his lap and Hatter groaned. His calloused hands grabbed at that dainty little waist and he was almost thankful that she wasn't real – he could be as rough as he liked.

She whined when his lips moved from hers to that pale expanse of throat. He pulled aside the fabric of her dress and marked it with small purple bites, revelling in the moans that slipped from her mouth.

"Beautiful." He groaned when her fingers tangled in the orange hair. She tugged on the strands and he bit at her collar bone earning a squeak. "Oh Alice." She flicked her hips against his and he quickly rolled them onto the bench, her back pressed to the hard cement. She spread her legs for him willingly and the dress was torn from her breasts revealing the pale flesh to his ravenous eyes.

He almost missed the modest squeak that would've come from the real Alice but put the thought to the back of his mind; he would take this doppelganger, even if she was nothing more than a fantasy. He pressed his hips into hers, delighting in the moan that was pulled from her throat.

"Hatter." She gasped and locked her ankles around his waist. "More." She begged and he pushed his hips into hers again, setting a rhythm that had her gasping. Her pants only quickened as he hiked up the voluminous amount of material, cursing slightly before reaching her bare centre. He groaned at her uncovered sex and she thrust her body towards his. "Please." There was a petulant tone as he took his fingers away.

"Patience." He murmured but she quietened considerably when she heard the fasten of his trousers open.

He thrust into her with very little warning, but _this_ Alice didn't need any warning or preparation – 'she wasn't real remember Tarrant.' He told himself as his courtly side tried to slow him down but the insanity was in complete control. She was his last request, something his fevered mind had offered in the face of death and he would take her.

Her breath caught in her throat as he set a rough pace that made her scream his name but he barely heard her. He was finished far too soon and it was then that sanity came rushing back.

His fair headed vixen had vanished and he realised he was unclothed from the waist, his spent seed on the bench before him. Sweating and shaking Hatter closed his eyes briefly before righting himself. Moving from the bench , he sat on the floor cross legged, pulled his hat closer, refusing to look at the bench. He stared blankly ahead, adamant that his head was not that messed up.

He was interrupted from his horrified thoughts and aching body by a certain self-absorbed cat who wanted his hat. It was only as Cheshire vanished that Tarrant let his tortured mind drift to his supposedly last depraved act and shuddered.

He would never treat his Alice that way.


	2. Alice's Dreams

A/N: Well I had to do it... don't you see... the jabberwocky made me do it.

Go ahead and enjoy guys ;)

* * *

Alice had awoken in Marmoreal feeling somewhat different.

She had sweated through her nightdress, and she felt sticky. Her stomach was rolling in apprehension and her limbs felt strangely heavy.

Dragging herself from the giant bed, she threw off the silk sheets and struggled to the balcony, throwing the doors wide and revelling in the cool Wonderland air.

Earlier that evening, the White Queen had been informed by her spies that the Hatter and Mallyumpkin were to be executed. Alice's heart had stopped in her chest for that brief moment as she overhead the news. She watched as Mirana closed her eyes, maintained a composure befitting of a Queen and said nothing to her curious courtiers. Alice fought back tears, her gentle, flame haired Hatter dying at the hands of the wicked woman. She wanted to save him but she did not know how. Her time in Overland had taught her that there was very little a woman could do, despite a woman sitting on the throne. In both Wonderland and Overland she thought with a sigh.

That was at dinner though and now it was much later. It was almost morning as she looked at the western sky which was lightening and placed her arms on the cold metal railing. The stark relief against her heated body brought her dream back in clarity. It also made her blush to the roots of her blonde hair.

She had dreamt of the Hatter. She had dreamt of the Hatter in his cell. At first she had been stood, away from him and another blonde girl, a doppelganger and watched them talk between themselves, missing their words. A jealousy had speared through her chest until she realised she was that girl. Her perception altered and she felt Hatter atop her, inside her, thrusting roughly and yet her body hadn't hurt. Merely tingled. Her breath had caught in her throat, her body mirroring his actions though now they were mortifying.

Calming her breathing, which she realised had hitched, Alice walked along her balcony and stared up at the sky. The dream had elicited a reaction in her, far stronger than she would have liked but nevertheless, the man of her desires was a long way away and she was not likely to see him again. That's what the rational part of her said, but Alice knew that her rationality was stunted; her flight of fancy and wonder at the world was far stronger and she looked back at the bed with twisted sheets with mixed feelings.

Hatter caused a flicker, a flame in her belly that would have her worried had she been any sort of Victorian normality. Instead, the naughty books in recesses of the library at her home taught her the filthy love her society held for pornography and that sex was not 'lie back and think of England' but enjoy yourself as much as the man did.

Alice had felt that flicker before, briefly when she discovered a particularly thrilling tale of a soldier and a native woman in the far flung East and she remember that her eyes had almost popped open at the next few paragraphs when the native woman had touched herself. The words had burned into her mind until Alice built up the courage to mimic the woman's actions. At first she had been weighed down with her guilt but curiosity got the better of her and soon it became enjoyable.

She stared at her bed and resolved herself to releasing the tension from her body. Leaving her doors open but closing the curtains once more Alice shucked off her nightdress and rested herself atop the thankfully cooled silk sheets.

Closing her eyes, Alice fell back into the guilty routine and slowly trailed her fingers down to her body. But the routine didn't fit her Hatter, he was the opposite of a routine, something new and something wild and without warning she pressed her fingers against her sex, reminding herself of what it felt like in her dream as he was atop her.

Her mind swamped her and she could almost feel the rough calluses on his fingers from countless needles probing her entrance, brushing against the silkiness of her thighs. It was her fantasy and she could imagine as she wanted. In her earlier dream Hatter had remained clothed but now she undressed him slowly, her fingers sure as she pushed off his outer coat, leaving it to disappear into the recesses of her mind while his waistcoat received the same treatment. Pulling off the patterned cravat, her fingers almost trembled on the idea of stripping off the shirt with the eccentric blue lace cuffs. He was lean muscle beneath the layers, well worked but not overly muscular. There was a skinniness that reflected his recent turmoil, the occasional bouts of starvation until his friends stepped in, forcing him to remember who he was and that he needed nutrition.

Alice's mouth wanted to be everywhere at once, and she started as his neck. The pale skin hardly saw the light of day and it begged to be marked, something to break up the pale alabaster as he had very few freckles or moles. She sucked a large mark onto his neck, showing she owned him and her body quivered at the moan her imaginary Hatter made. His hands brushed at her waist, only moving when her mind ordered him to do so. She ordered him to strip as she rested back against the bed once more, fingers slipping to her breast to pluck at a nipple and then her imaginary Hatter became a little more forceful. He tapped at her darkest fantasies as he pressed her into the mattress, her hand knotted in the orange hair and pulled him closer, pulled his mouth onto hers. The neatly trimmed nails of her other hand scored against the pale skin once more and he grunted, his hips pressing against her bare sex.

What did she have to do to get a little friction around here? She wanted the Hatter from her dream back but maybe she wanted a little more control. Like the native woman in the story. She rolled them over, placing his hand on her breast which he squeezed in reply, pinching the nipple before reaching to play with its twin. She whined as the pads of this thumb drew around the stiffened nipple and her hips ground against his. There was nothing to stop them now, no barrier of clothing on either part, Alice felt her fingers quicken at the very thought of allowing Hatter inside her. Even an imaginary one. She was close to begging him to take her when she allowed the head of his cock to rest against her nether lips. She was soaked, she knew that and she felt as though she would slide quite easily down but held herself back. She wanted this feeling to last but without warning she felt those rough calloused hands grab her hips and pull her towards him. The feeling of being full matched earlier and Alice knew she would be close.

Wonderland had done wonderful things to her dreams and this was one of them. It felt so real, as though Hatter really was beneath her, his hands encouraging her movement. She listened to the noises pouring from his mouth; usually the incoherency and jumbled sentences would trigger an impending madness but Alice knew he was sane currently but thoroughly mixed up by the feelings rocketing through him. She certainly was. Her name dropped from his lips as she gasped his and finally imaginary Hatter took over and rolled her onto her back before thrusting back into her.

"Hatter." She gasped, dimly aware her own voice echoed around the empty room before her muse did something marvellous with his hips and reality blurred with dreams.

He moved differently to the dream that awoke her, he moved with care, he didn't want to break her but at the same time he was wild with the desire he felt her and Alice could feel it move through her body as his hips snapped against hers. The familiar feeling was coiling in her stomach, tingling in her thighs and her back began to arch.

Quickly, her vexing lover rolled them over, his eyes pleading for her to finish atop him and she quickly rebuilt her pace as imaginary Hatter sped up from beneath her, his thumb pressed roughly over the bundle of nerves that finished her off every time. Alice only just remembered not to scream and she let out a muffled squeak as the dream world faded as did Hatter.

She was distinctly aware that her fingers were covered in her juices, and by the feel of it as was her bottom, there would no doubt be a mess on the sheets which brought a rush of shame to her senses. Hurrying to her wash basin Alice quickly cleaned herself off and stared at the incriminating wet patch. She shrugged, experience had taught her that it didn't normally stain.

Waiting in his cell, Hatter was distinctly aware of an aching cock and another release, this time inside over his thighs as Alice had rode him to happy oblivion. A union so different from the vexing spirit that had visited him first time, he had envisioned her in a room at Marmoreal, atop him, looking like a wild Amazonian.

Closing his eyes, blissfully and not with shame, Hatter hoped that his and Cheshire's plan worked for him to make the last dream a reality.


	3. Their Reality

A/N: Sappy ending but who doesn't want a bit of soppiness in their lives huh? No naughtiness because it would have been too rushed and out of character! Maybe I will add a fourth installment but for now this is finite with happiness!

Finally I know.

Enjoy loves!

* * *

Hatter returned to her.

She was blissful to see his tangled orange hair, without the customary hat covering it as he held the hands of the twins.

She was on the heels of the Queen and ran into his arms as he held her firmly. Some inane pleasantries passed between himself and the Queen but Alice was too busy inhaling the scent of leather, grasses and the smell that made Hatter, well Hatter.

"Hello my dear, you are looking much muchier." He drew back from her and she watched his eyes flicker to lilac then back to grass green.

"Oh sorry Hatter you must be exhausted." Her hand slipped into his without a second thought and she led him back to the castle, carefully directing the conversation around his ordeal with the Red Queen. Before either had even realised they had walked back to her bedroom and the pair hesitated at the threshold of the room.

"Come in."

"I should really go." Hatter and Alice's word mixed in the air and the awkwardness grew. "Do you mind me coming in?" Alice turned the doorknob and waved him in. "I am none too fresh, two days in a cell tends to make one rather… unclean." He walked around the spacious bedroom, spying the neatly made up bed and pushing his dreams from his head. _That_ Alice had not been real Alice.

They chatted lightly, his face fell as she decided he was made up, a figment of her imagination. She wanted to do something about the forlorn look upon his face. So she kissed him. His lips were soft beneath hers and Alice pulled away suddenly, aware of her own impertinence, well she was raised well and those lessons were subconsciously there, kicking away at her.

"Don't stop lass." He whispered slightly and Alice threw all caution to the wind, allowing her Hatter to kiss her again. Still chaste, but it loomed on the edge of falling into something all the more dangerous. Of her own volition, her mouth opened against his. She could hear the rumble of surprise from his chest but her curiosity was far too great. His tongue felt strange but Alice appreciated the strange, she liked the way he felt beneath her hands. She had held him close and realised she had thrown her arms around his shoulders, drawing his body closer to hers. His own fingers lightly gripped her waist and she let out a mew when his grip tightened.

The noises grew a little louder before he finally tore himself away with ragged breaths.

"Alice, love we need to get off the balcony." The kiss had made Alice a little wilder than before; his innocent comment of not kissing so passionately in a public place had reached her mind as they need to kiss passionately in a private place. Her bed was the closest and she all but dragged her startled Hatter with her. A little dazed by this turn of events Hatter kissed her back blindly as they now stood at the foot of the bed. He was aware that his hands were gripping her hips, inside of the ivory jacket she wore and he was probably being a little more forceful than he should be with a girl like Alice. This was not the Alice of that bizarre dream.

He stopped suddenly and pulled back entirely. She looks at him a little bemused, and Hatter is not mad enough to see there is a trace of hurt in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She whispers through kiss swollen lips and Hatter almost ignores the burst of chivalry that has welled up inside of him.

"Nothing's wrong love but I don't think this is apt for right now." Hatter smiled, hoping to allay her unhappiness and it works.

"Sorry, it's just I've never kissed anyone before…" She starts to gabble, a sign Hatter recognises of a coming madness and he stops her in the best way he can think of. He kisses her again. She moans into his mouth before reluctantly drawing air.

"Never kissed anyone?"

"Not at all, then I kissed you and you tasted so nice, and I was curious as to what you would feel like and well you have told me to be much more muchier so I thought I would use my muchness..." She hums and Hatter smiles.

"Oh you are muchier to me Alice." A soft smile while his eyes light up a shade of lavender that has not been seen since his family perished. Hatter is truly happy.


End file.
